


Guitar Scene

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [28]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Its silly, detective duo, police questioning suspect really badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Mighty Nein Nein, Nott does Paralta's guitar Scene





	Guitar Scene

Molly wasn’t answering her or Jesters questions, but she knew how to annoy the fuck out of people enough to get the answers, when it came to people being assholes like that. She quickly sent a message to Caleb to get what she needed, and when the door opened she thanked him quickly before she shut the door again and walked back. 

She took a seat on the table, staring menacingly at Molly, holding the guitar sized for her proportions. 

“Are you serious?” He asked, eyebrow raised, unimpressed because he hadn’t yet seen her terror. 

Jester laughed, excited because she knew what was up, “Oh yes! You will tell us what we want, or you will hear her music talents!” 

Molly rolled his eyes, handcuffed hands crossing on top of each other, “I’m sure that’s true.” 

“You asked for it!” Nott said, strumming the guitar as loudly as she could, horribly off key and untuned sound grating and loud, reverberating in the room and setting everything on edge. 

After a few seconds of this horror, she opened her mouth and screeched like nails on a chalkboard, like a banshee who found entertainment in screaming and also running her nails down a very hard and loud chalkboard, strumming the guitar harder and harder until the strings broke and her voice gave out. 

* * *

“You tried your best. Maybe it would be better to have someone else get the confession.” Caleb said when they both exited the room in defeat, ruffling Nott's hair as apologetically as he could when he saw her defeated expression. “Perhaps Fjord.” 

Nott huffed, “We were so close! We will definitely get him next time!” she proclaimed, as Jester whooped in agreement. 


End file.
